


Play It Again, Sam!

by BurningAmber_91



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Snapshots, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningAmber_91/pseuds/BurningAmber_91
Summary: These are the consequences of Sam leaping through time and how they affected him before he leaped through time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters from the show, though I may eventually add some of my own.

The first-time Sam remembers meeting Al was sometime in in the year 1983 at the Star Bright Project, a little before he met Donna, his future wife. He remembers it clearly because the two of them had bonded over pictures of his family.  
The two of them had just sat down at a table in the employees’ lounge, each with a mug of coffee when the proud father of four whips out his wallet to show Sam his prized family. There was Beth, his wife, Jennifer who was about 6, Amy who was about 5, Jessica who was about 3 and Sarah who was about 2.  
“Started a bit late, huh, Admiral?” Sam asks, before realizing how rude the question is and biting his tongue. Despite Sam’s guilt, Al doesn’t seem to take offense at his inquiry. Sam pours some creamer into his coffee, while Al grabs a couple of Sweet-and-Low.  
“Yeah, I was in the navy a long time and had dumbly decided not to have kids for the first 8 years of marriage,” Al says, shaking the two packs of artificial sweetener before ripping them open. “Then, I had to go and sign myself for not only one, but two tours in Vietnam and got myself captured the second time around. I then spent 6 years there as a POW.” There is a moment of awkward silence as Al pours the sweetener into his coffee.  
“How did you survive being trapped for so long?”  
“By thinking about Beth.” Al smiles and points to his head. “With her up here, I was free no matter what happened over there.”  
“I guess now you’re making up for lost time, then?” Sam asks, looking over at the still open wallet on the table. Al’s smile gets even wider, spreading into his eyes.  
“You bet your boots, kid. I just regret that they weren’t all sons.”  
“Why is that, Admiral?” Sam asks right before lifting his mug to take another sip.  
“Well, because for a man like me having daughters, the scariest words in the words ever spoken by any of them would be, “He’s just like you, Dad.” At this, Sam spits into his coffee as he begins to laugh.  
“That bad, huh?”  
“Let’s just say they didn’t call me Bingo for no reason,” Al says, hooding his eyes suggestively.  
“But, you’re not that kind of man anymore, right?” Just then two women enter, one with dark, wavy hair and the other with reddish-blond curls. Al stares at the rear of the latter as she pours herself a mug of coffee. Sam turns around to follow the older man’s gaze and then turns back around to face him again. “Admiral?”  
“You know, kid; if we are going to be friends, I would prefer it if you called me Al.” The older man sips on his drink guiltily, but the change in the subject doesn’t get passed Sam’s radars.  
“Or Bingo.” He replies with a knowing smile. Al’s spits into his coffee, realizing that his gawking hasn’t gone unnoticed. Being the man that he is, he decides to get even.  
“Yeah, and what do you think of that brunette over there?” Al’s known the woman a while now and something about her and the new kid make him feel as if they would be a perfect match. “She’s got a nice ass; don’t you think?” At this, Sam’s cheeks turn red.  
“Don’t say that!” Sam replies in an angry whisper. “Besides, what if she hears you? I’m sure a lady like her would be insulted.” A high-pitched giggle sounds from behind him, and he jumps.  
“Is this seat taken?” Sam looks up to see the redhead standing beside him.


End file.
